Una ración de su propia medicina
by ratadeacero
Summary: Rose ha estado actuando de una manera extraña y el Doctor quiere averiguar por qué. Traducción.


**Una ración de su propia medicina.**

Nota: Este fic es en realidad una traducción del inglés de _A taste of his own medicine_, de Fayth3, que recomiendo leer a ser posible. Enlaces para ello, en mi perfil.

El Doctor miró fijamente a los controles de la TARDIS mientras se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Rose.

Ella llevaba todo el día caminando de un lado a otro con una extraña expresión en el rostro, mitad sonrisa satisfecha, mitad como si supiera algo, y estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

Le había preguntado una y otra vez qué era, qué es lo que sabía que resultaba ser tan condenadamente gracioso, pero ella se había limitado a mirarle con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Probablemente no sea nada, no te preocupes.

Por supuesto, según los estándares de acompañantes eso significa que sí es algo y que debería preocuparse.

Se estaba preocupando.

Incluso más aun después de que ella se comportase de una manera tan peculiar.

Habían hecho una parada en la Tierra para echarle un breve vistazo a algo de arte antiguo y por la mitad del Trípoli del siglo catorce ella se quedó completamente quieta y lo miró como buscando algo.

—¿Qué?

Ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y de repente se puso a sonreír como una loca. —¡Ohhh! —, dijo como entendiendo algo. —Ya _veo_.

—¿Ya ves? —, él se quedó en blanco. —¿Ver qué? ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—No importa —, dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose de él.

El se lanzó justo enfrente suyo. —¿Ver qué? No puedes dejarlo así, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Rose echó la cabeza a un lado y lo miró de una manera extraña. —Nada, no importa.

Entonces pasó a su lado dirigiéndose hacia el mercado dejándolo allí con la mirada fija en ella.

Todo el día le había estado echando miraditas como esa, por el rabillo del ojo, y contestando siempre de la misma negativa manera cada vez que él la cuestionaba:

—No es nada. Probablemente.

Probablemente.

Era suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre y no es que él estuviera particularmente cuerdo para empezar.

Después de un largo día habían vuelto a la TARDIS para descansar tranquilamente. Solo que Rose estaba actuando de manera extraña otra vez, sentada en la habitación de la consola con un libro de bolsillo y un bolígrafo.

No era Heat o SFX o ninguna de sus otras revistas favoritas, era un libro de verdad sin portada ni título que él pudiera ver. Cada poco rato se ponía a sonreír como una loca y a subrayar algo, asintiendo para sí misma con felicidad.

El intentó rodearla para ver qué era lo que encontraba tan fascinante, pero ella tenía el libro en un ángulo tal de modo que le resultaba imposible leer nada de él, o de saber lo que estaba haciendo y cuando le preguntó, ella se limitó a rechazarlo con un gesto de la mano. —No es nada.

Lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente.

Rose sonrió para sí misma y él se la quedó mirando fijamente por comportarse de un modo tan no-claro y tan no-Rose.

Llevaba juntos ya casi dos años y pensaba que sabía todo lo que había que saber de Rose y aun así, en este mismo momento, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. Es como si estuviera cambiando justo delante suyo.

Era desconcertante.

Y curiosamente intrigante.

Se puso en pie de golpe, con la intención de llegar al fondo de esto y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa. —Entonces, Rose, ¿qué estás leyendo?

—Un libro —, contestó ella y él sintió desvanecerse su sonrisa.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo.

—Si ya lo sabías —, dijo ella con un extraño acento americano, —¿para qué preguntas?

El Doctor se la quedó mirando y ella se rió.

—Es de Undercover Blues…no importa —. Volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

Cinco minutos después todavía estaba leyendo e ignorándole.

Rose nunca lo ignoraba y eso no le gustó un pelo.

Lo intentó otra vez. —Ro…

—¿Sabías que según la mitología había tribus antiguas que llevaban puestas las pieles de animales con la esperanza de que se les pegaran las características de los animales que llevaban puestos? Es más o menos lo mismo que cuando los fans del fútbol creen que jugarán mejor si llevan puesta una camiseta de Beckham o Rooney. Pero los animales que elegían eran normalmente osos o lobos. Cuando combinas eso con las drogas alucinógenas sacadas de algunas plantas algunos creían que tenían no solo las características del animal sino que ellos mismos se convertían en dicho animal. Así es como comenzó el mito del hombre lobo.

El parpadeó. Lo había dicho todo sin parar para respirar y de hecho había sonado como una erudita. Estaba claro que había hecho algunas lecturas después de su encuentro en 1876.

Sonrió con orgullo. —Sí, yo…

—El tema es —, lo interrumpió, sin siquiera mirarle, todavía perdida en su libro, —que fácilmente podría haber sido la mitología del castor o del tejón. Los lobos son fuertes pero no quieras tratar con un tejón cuando se cabrea. O con un cisne. Por supuesto los cisnes tienen su propia mitología y eso, gracias a los Griegos y la extraña fascinación de sus Dioses por liarse en forma animal con humanos. Quiero decir que ya es raro de por sí el pensar en Dios queriendo montárselo con mortales, pero ¿vestido como un toro? Es un milagro que Hera no le cortase las pelotas a Zeus para detenerlo. Si me preguntas tenía todo el derecho a estar celosa. Por supuesto que los Griegos no tenían exactamente la fidelidad en la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo. Esa no es la razón, aunque tuvieron sus cosas con lobos al fundar Roma. No, espera. Eso fueron los romanos: Rómulo y Remo. El fundador de Roma, no el personaje de Harry Potter.*

A estas alturas el Doctor tenía la mandíbula a la altura del pecho pero Rose cogió aliento rápidamente y continuó.

—Aunque con el ritmo que J.K. Rowling se está apropiando de cuotas mitológicas me sorprenderé mucho si no acaba siendo el fundador de algo. Me gustaría que se diera prisa y terminase de una vez el último libro, antes de que los actores sean demasiado mayores para interpretar los personajes. Aunque agradecería si no hace que Ron y Hermione terminen juntos, es decir ahí tienes todos los síntomas clásicos de una relación abusiva. Siempre está amilanándola por ser inteligente y ella le deja. Vaca estúpida. Lo cual te muestra que se puede ser listo con los libros y no ser muy inteligente. ¿Por donde iba?**

El Doctor no tenía ni idea. —Yo…

—Claro, así que los lobos son usados en todo tipo de rituales y luego algún listillo se saca de la manga la idea de combinar el mito con esos pobres tipos que son excesivamente peludos. La licantropía acaba marcada como la enfermedad del hombre lobo y encierran a la gente, o la matan o hacen un show de ellos solo porque les cuesta mucho afeitarse. Pero hay otra enfermedad llamada _Hipertricosis Congénita Generalizada _que produce que toda la cara esté cubierta de pelo. Se trata de una enfermedad real y esa pobre gente acaba victimizada.

—Ros…

—Claro que también está la teoría que el Ergot, una clase de hongo, puede acabar mal, sí, y envenenar a poblaciones enteras causando alucinaciones, que es por lo que algunos creen que son o que han visto un hombre lobo. Vaya con los viajes en masa; pero no explican como es que todos han visto lo mismo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto en nuestro caso el hombre lobo que vimos fue el resultado de tecnología alienígena estrellándose contra la Tierra. Hace que una se pregunte si fue más de un meteorito el que chocó contra la Tierra. Es decir, sabemos que somos golpeados por escombros espaciales todo el tiempo, siempre he sabido que la Tierra es el basurero del universo. ¿Puedes imaginarte Londres siendo alguna clase de papelera galáctica, con los aliens en modo 'oh, no importa, arrójalo a la Tierra'. No puedo esperar a que empiecen a entender la idea del reciclaje; ¿sabes?, durante la guerra todo era importante. Mi abuela siempre estaba diciendo que tenían que reciclarlo todo. Nada se desperdiciaba. Cortaban trozos de sus faldas y enviaban latas vacías para hacer armas…probablemente sea la razón por la que casi perdimos. Imagino que no debe dar mucho miedo ver un tanque con Heinz garabateado por el lado. La sopa Heinz no da nada de miedo. Aunque ahora me ha entrado hambre. ¿Quieres un poco de te?

Dejó caer el libro deslizándolo por la rodilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El Doctor la miró débilmente. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta se agachó para coger el libro que ella había estado estudiando y leyó el título. "_Psicología para torpes."_

No tenía nada que ver con hombres lobo, o con lo que quiera que sea de lo que había estado hablando, y de repente se encontró muy, muy confundido.

—¿Rose? —, consiguió decir.

Ella se giró, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Sí?

El respiró hondo. —Llevas todo el día comportándote todo el día de manera rara, toda sabihonda y sonrisitas y diciendo que probablemente no pase nada malo. Probablemente. Ahora estás leyendo libros de Psicología y hablando de manera aleatoria a unos cien kilómetro por hora acerca de nada en concreto.

—¿Sí?

Levantó los brazos al aire con frustración. —¡No lo pillo!

Rose se apoyó en la puerta y dobló los brazos con una enorme sonrisa. —Lo sé. ¿A que molesta?

Y se marchó con una risita dejándolo con la mandíbula por los suelos.

_Nota de traducción*:_ Remo en inglés es Remus, que a su vez es el nombre de pila del hombre lobo más famoso de la saga del mago de la cicatriz con forma de rayo, Remus Lupin.

_Nota**:_ Evidentemente esta historia sucede antes de la salida de HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte y las opiniones de Rose son las suyas propias. Un servidor piensa que no podría estar más equivocada.


End file.
